Cops and Curators
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: Hinata's late for work and the world seems to be conspiring against her, until she's knocked to the ground. It should be illegal for a man to look that good in a police uniform. NaruHina.
1. Case Opened

**Hiya, new story up! It'll only be two chapters. That's all I have the attention span for.**

**Dedicated to bumblemark, because one NaruHina fic deserves another. Go read his stuff, it's great!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I want to. Go Kishi, GO! You're on a roll!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga, undignified in her journey, hurried down the busy streets of Tokyo, the ridiculously unhelpful time leering down at her from one of the digital billboards. Why today of all days, her car had to die, she'd never know. Why couldn't it have died yesterday, her one day off when she had to drive all over running errands?

And her heels weren't getting her to work any faster, nor were the books and files she was holding. She sighed irritably shaking her head, trying to move one of the stray hairs out of her eyes.

Rai Misano was not having a good day. He'd overslept and had missed his bus to University. That didn't bother him so much, he was planning on skipping anyway. He'd planned on heading into the city to get some shopping done, it was his six month anniversary with his girlfriend the following week. He headed into the city at a leisurely pace, only to stumble across a one in a million sight. One in 12 million if you wanted to be very specific.

Leaning against the back of the bus stop was his girlfriend…in the embrace of her 'ex' boyfriend. He'd rushed at them, pulling them apart and throwing a punch at the alleged ex.

And if the universe were mocking her, said ex rammed right into Hinata, sending her and her work sprawling to the ground. The testosterone and adrenaline was flowing through the young men though, and as a fistfight ensued, Hinata found herself confused in a flurry of voices, fists and footwork.

Then like a beacon from the merciful heavens, a loud whistle sounded, clearing a path and the two young men were pulled apart. "Keep it moving, it's too early to be dealing with brats like you. Work out your problems like adults!" Shouted a lazy, drawling voice.

Early? She was 25 minutes late for work, Hinata panicked.

"Are you okay miss?"

It was a different voice this time, the complete opposite to the first voice. This voice, though still distinctly, gorgeously male, was energetic and enthused, and so much warmer. A hand was thrust in her face and she accepted it immediately, looking up and losing herself in deep blue, sparkling eyes.

"I-I…thank-you v-very much." Was all she managed to stutter as she was hoisted to her feet and got a full look at her saviour.

He was tall, a good head and a half taller than her own petite self. And he was also blonde, sun-kissed tanned, athletically built and oh-so good-looking. She flushed, she'd never been confident around good-looking men. Not that any had ever spoken to her before.

And it should be illegal for a man to look that good in a police uniform. That thought ran through her mind unbidden causing her to blush deeper. Looking at the ground, she noticed that her papers and books were still scattered around. She gasped as she bent down to pick them up, again reminded of her tardiness. She scooped up the files first, lest they fly away and as she straightened up to adjust her hold on them, her books were produced before her clasped in large masculine hands.

"Here you go. You got it all?" He asked, working with her in sync to arrange the books in her arms.

"Y-Yes, thank-you again." She smiled shyly up at him.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said, stating it like a scientific fact.

Hinata's mouth dropped open slightly and she blushed again, almost losing a handle on her heavily laden arms. She had no idea what to do in this situation. What does a shy girl say to a gorgeous man that just flattered her? And he was still grinning at her, blue eyes boring into hers.

"Naruto, meeting back at the station! We're late!" Came the voice she'd heard first, obviously the blonde's partner.

Late! "A-Ah, I'm late!" She inclined her head in a bow. "Th-thank-you for your assistance officer."

She skirted skilfully around the smiling blonde policeman before continuing her hurried journey down the street, her thoughts still lingering on the man. Little did she know that his gaze followed her down the street for a moment, before turning to his partner with his normal, happy grin.

"You Shikamaru, could stand to be late once in a while. It's relaxing to bend the rules once in a while."

"Says the man who wants to be Police Commissioner someday." Shikamaru drawled as he hopped back in the police car.

* * *

Hinata was panting with exertion when she arrived at the National Museum where she worked. Had the operational director been visiting today, she would have likely been fired. As it was, she, the Head Curator was in charge, and all the volunteer guides liked her a lot and would not tell on her. They knew where their assignments were, it wasn't actually necessary for Hinata to hand them out, but she was one for punctuality and professionalism.

Passing groups of primary and secondary students, she regained her composure as she headed to her office to drop off the files and books. She sat down at her desk and flipped open a different file. They had a collection of new artefacts coming soon and she needed to make sure the paperwork was all done and the exhibit was ready at the museum.

All the while, her thoughts lingered on blue eyes, blonde hair and a dazzling smile.

* * *

The next week Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara sat at their desks in the police station. Naruto fought off a yawn as he doodled at the corner of a page and Shikamaru was not even trying to conceal the fact that he was snoozing at his desk. It was the late shift. The only good thing about the late shift was that coffee was free from the café across the street. Other than that, it was boring, and some inconsiderate person decided millennia ago that it got dark at night.

The bastard.

Naruto hated the late shift. He preferred soft drink to coffee, he liked sleeping at night, he hated sitting around, and late night television was only surpassed in 'suckiness' by daytime television, in which case he'd either be sleeping or working and thus wouldn't have to be subjected to it. If only he had a case.

"Nara, Uzumaki, it's your lucky day-"

"Night." Shikamaru mumbled as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of an eye.

His superior did not look amused. "There's been a break in at the National Museum, several artefacts have been stolen." He didn't hang around he wanted his coffee.

Naruto groaned. "The Museum, possibly the only place more boring than here."

"Naruto, there's a break in, stolen property and bad guys on the loose trying to hawk off said stolen property. Not to mention the security guard was probably injured when the criminals broke in."

Naruto brightened.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru found the on duty security guard being attended to by paramedics. The man had a tennis ball sized lump on his forehead and wrist burns from being tied up.

"Are you the one who called it in?" Shikamaru asked.

The injured security guard nodded slightly, holding an icepack to his head. "I blacked out for a while, but when I came too I called for help." He nodded towards the phone that was still sprawled along the ground.

"What can you tell us about the artefacts that were taken?" Naruto asked.

"I don't even know what was taken."

Shikamaru flipped back a few pages in his notebook. "A suit of armour, a painting of a warlord, a scroll and a sword."

The man's face paled. "You mean the Hashi exhibit?"

Shikamaru consulted his notes then nodded. "Yes, that's the name."

The man groaned. "This is terrible, Hinata is going to be crushed." He looked at the two policemen imploringly. "You have to catch who did this. Never mind the fact that Hinata will be blaming herself for the fact that the exhibit was stolen and I was injured, but she single-handedly secured that exhibit for the museum. It was her personal favourite, she loves our national history."

"Who is this Hinata?" Naruto asked calmly.

"She's the Head Curator here at the museum. She's young but she's incredibly bright and good at what she does. And she's a sweet girl, she takes pride in the museum and has saved it from going under twice already in her two years here."

"Do you have her contact details? We're going to have to get a hold of her immediately." Naruto said, pen poised.

The security guard's eyes widened. "She couldn't have had anything to do with this! She is pathologically good, she's incapable of deceit!"

"She's not a suspect, but she has the most information on the exhibit. We need to know it's movements up until the time that it was stolen and she'll know." Shikamaru explained.

The man nodded and used his free hand to pat his chest before his hand slid into a pocket inside his unzipped jacket and he produced a business card. He handed it to Naruto who stepped away with a nod to his partner.

Hinata Hyuga

National Tokyo Museum

Head Curator

He dialled the number on the bottom of the card.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she rolled over in bed and her hand shuffled around her bedside table before her hand landed on her ringing phone. She opened her eyes briefly to look at the time, 1.23am, and answered her mobile, her head falling back onto her pillow.

"Hello?" She croaked.

"Hinata Hyuga?" Came a male voice much more awake than her own.

"Speaking?"

"I'm sorry to call you at such a god-awful time, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm with the Tokyo Police Department." Naruto, why did that name tickle at the back of her mind? "I'm sorry to inform you, but there's been a robbery at the museum and we need you to come down immediately."

Hinata's eyes instantly opened and she sat up with a gasp. "Is Sanji-san hurt?"

"The security guard? He had a knock to the head, but other than that he's fine. He's been singing your praises since we started talking to him. I'm sorry ma'am, but this is important, how long before you can be at the museum?"

Hinata was already out of bed and heading for her dresser. "I'll be there in half an hour."

She snapped her phone shut and dressed as quickly as possible.

* * *

Naruto snapped his phone shut as the line went dead and he moved back over to the security guard and his partner.

"Head curator on her way, she'll be here in half an hour." He smiled at the security guard. "She asked straight away how you were. Didn't even ask what was taken."

Sanji smiled. "Angel."

* * *

"I'm sorry ma'am but you can't go in, a crime has been committed." Said a police officer guarding the museum's entrance.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm the head curator here." She showed him her identification.

The policeman looked at her suspiciously, taking in her midnight blue hair pulled up in a hasty ponytail, and her white blouse and blue skirt that were slightly wrinkled. He reached for the radio on his shoulder.

"I have a woman out the front here called Hinata Hyuga."

There was a crackle and a short silence before a male voice came back through.

"Let her in."

Hinata passed the man and hurried into the museum, eyes instantly sweeping over the interior to see what was missing. Her low heels clicked on the floor but the echoed sound was lost in the chatter of policemen and forensics teams.

"Hinata Hyuga?"

She turned her head and blushed, coming face to face with the blonde policeman from the week beforehand. His widened eyes suggested he remembered her too.

"Y-Yes, that's me. What happened, what was taken?"

He led her towards the scene, where Shikamaru would be waiting. "From what we can tell, the suspects knocked in a service door and took out the security guard before heading straight for the exhibit. It wasn't the first they passed, which suggests that they were after that particular exhibit." Shikamaru walked out of a doorway. "Shikamaru Nara, this is Hinata Hyuga, head curator. Hyuga-san, this is my partner."

Hinata bowed her head before looking between the two men, remembering the incident the week previous. "Wh-what was taken?"

The two men looked at each other before Shikamaru spoke. "The contents of the Hashi exhibit." Both men watched her reaction.

Hinata's form visibly slumped and her already tired eyes became sad. "Oh…m-may I see it?" She sounded defeated.

Naruto nodded and the two led her back through the doorway Shikamaru had walked out of. Hinata hurried ahead, well aware of where she was going. She slowed as she saw the police tape, the broken glass and the empty display case.

"The security guard said you were fond of this exhibit." Shikamaru said from behind her.

She nodded. "Hai, it was my first solo acquisition. It is an intriguing display of our culture from long ago." She turned around, her eyes shining. "What can I do t-to help?"

"We'd like to see all the records you have on the items, the blueprints of the museum and a list of the employees." Naruto said, his voice tender with sympathy.

She nodded. "R-Right this way." She led them the way to her office. "Is Sanji-san still here?"

"No, we let him go home. He just needs some food and a good sleep." Naruto said. "He'll be right as rain for his next shift."

Hinata nodded as she unlocked her door. She paused in the process and frowned. She stepped back and turned the doorknob, the door opening easily. Shikamaru and Naruto both drew their guns, Naruto pulling Hinata behind him as he and his partner stepped into the room. They switched the light on and swept the room.

"Clear." They said at the same time.

Hinata stepped passed them into her trashed office, her privacy and safety feeling violated. Books and papers were strewn across the room, her desk was knocked over and the room's two chairs tipped over. Her desk lamp, photos and filing cabinet were damaged and on the floor. She knelt down to pick up a cracked photo frame, only to have a hand on her shoulder stop her.

"We need to let forensics in here first. And we'll need to get your fingerprints to tell you apart from any others we find." Said Naruto.

She nodded as her eyes swept the room. "My c-computer is missing."

Both the males hissed under their breath as they left the room, Naruto leading Hinata out with a gentle hand on her back. Standing in the vaulted room, she suddenly felt cold so she wrapped her arms around herself.

"How about we get your fingerprints done, then we take this back to the station? We have coffee there."

Hinata nodded distractedly, allowing herself to be led towards the front of the museum. "I don't…I don't like coffee."

Naruto and Shikamaru both smiled at the statement. They were in the company of a like mind.

* * *

"Just take a seat here and we'll be right back with your tea." Naruto said warmly, pulling out the chair for her.

"I…thank-you."

Naruto joined Shikamaru at the coffee station, where his lazy but brilliant friend was making a tea. Naruto smirked. Never tell a tired Nara he looks domestic. Without looking up from his task, Shikamaru spoke.

"What do you think?"

"I know we don't normally listen to the testimony of witnesses, but I think the security guard is right. She didn't have anything to do with the robbery. Look at her," Naruto looked back at Hinata who was sitting quietly, sadly and reflectively in her chair, shoulders hunched like she was cold. "She's too cute and sweet to be involved."

"Not that your personal preferences would assist in court, but I think you're right. She does seem too…innocent, incapable of wrong-doing. Besides, the Hyuga are an upstanding, prominent family. Last week Neji Hyuga won that drug case for the state. All four of the drug dealers we caught are now behind bars."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Hyuga, that Hyuga? Do you think they know each other?"

"They look similar, my guess-"

"And you're very good at guessing."

"My very good guess is that they are blood related."

Deftly discarding the teabag in the nearby bin, Shikamaru and Naruto headed back over to Hinata, as the Nara man placed the tea before her. The two males sat down at their chairs and looked at the quiet woman as she ran a slender finger around the rim of her cup.

"What can you tell us about you?" Naruto asked, his notepad poised at the ready.

"M-Me? There's nothing really to tell. I lived at home until t-two years ago when I finished my history degree at university. I w-was offered a job at the museum and I took it."

"Your address?" Naruto continued and wrote it done when she gave it. "Do you live alone? Roommate, boyfriend?"

"I live alone and I don't have a b-boyfriend. My work occupies a lot of my time, but when I can, I catch up with m-my friends."

"Do you enjoy your work?" Shikamaru asked after a few moments of silence.

She nodded her head vigorously. "V-Very much. History comes alive in our museum. I enjoy b-being able to help discover stories from the past and help to tell that story to others. And…and the Hashi exhibit was my first acquisition." Her hands came up to her mouth and she muffled a sob. "I-I'm sorry. I went through a lot to secure the exhibit. I am v-very proud of it."

Naruto leaned forward on his desk, reaching his hand across to pat hers. "Hey," He said softly. "We're going to do everything we can to get it back."

Shikamaru watched his partner's behaviour with interest. "That's right. But to do that Hyuga-san, we're going to need all the information on the exhibit."

Hinata nodded swallowing a sob. "It contains four artefacts from the mid-Edo era that once belonged to a samurai of the last name Hashi." Both men noticed that her confidence increased when speaking of something she was passionate about. "His armour, his sword, a painting of him during his prime and scroll that has yet to be examined."

"How do you know the scroll belongs to him if you haven't opened it?" Naruto asked.

"It has his signature and seal on the front. Truthfully, I cannot be 100 percent certain it's authentic until it's examined by professionals, but we're still waiting for permission."

"You need permission?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded. "Even if it turns out that the scroll didn't belong to Hashi, it is still an artefact from the Edo era and may contain great insight into the past. It takes careful consideration in whether to disturb something so old."

"Where did you acquire the pieces?"

"I obtained the armour from the descendants of Hashi who were happy for it to be on display and well preserved. The painting was seized in a police raid and I bought it at a police auction."

"We'll need to find that record." Shikamaru said to Naruto who nodded.

"I found the scroll in an antique bookshop and…the sword was in my father's possession. It used to sit in a display case in his office. For years no one knew from where or when it came from. I was doing an assignment for university years ago when I realised what it was. I," She smiled at the memory. "I passed the unit because it was apparently a national find, and it was the first time my father said he was proud of me."

Wait, I'm sorry, did you say your father hadn't told you he was proud of you till you were in university?" Naruto sounded affronted.

"Y-Yes. My younger sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji have always been his unashamed favourites. B-But I don't really mind, it means I can work to my own standards, without pressure from my father or my extended family."

"Hyuga-san, do you have any idea why someone would steal the exhibit, especially when the authenticity of one of the artefacts hasn't been determined?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata bit her lip in concentration, which Naruto found extremely endearing. For one wild, unprofessional moment, he wanted to nibble at those lips. He mentally smacked himself. Not the time.

"Hashi himself had a lot of enemies right up until his dying day. Maybe someone believes there is incriminating or embarrassing evidence on the scroll that defames another samurai or lord from the time. Or maybe money, we've already been approached by several museums asking to buy it from us."

"Is it more valuable in pieces or as a whole?" Shikamaru asked.

"Together. It's not like car parts. Without the other pieces, it's just another painting, or another sword."

"They took your computer, is there anything on it that would help them?" Naruto asked, intrigued by her car parts analogy.

"I have background information and each piece's movements up until I acquired them."

"Which tends to lean towards the idea that they want the exhibit for more than money. Maybe there's something in the history…" Shikamaru pressed his fingers together in thoughtful meditation. "It's going to take forever for us to get access to your files now that they'll be in evidence. And with your computer gone…"

"I-um…I backed up all the information last night." She dug around in her purse. "I have all the Hashi data on this memory st-stick."

"That's fantastic! You're brilliant!" Naruto cheered. "May I?"

Hinata blushed at the compliment and handed the USB over to him, her fingers grazing his. Goosebumps rose up on her arm and she withdrew it quickly in case he saw. She scolded herself, now was not the time to get a crush.

Naruto connected the USB up to his computer and opened the files. "Do you mind if I print this all off? It'll be very useful in getting the content-"

"Context." Shikamaru corrected.

"The context of the stolen items."

Hinata nodded shyly, playing with her fingers in her lap. She suddenly jumped when her phone rang. She apologised as she fished her phone out of her purse, frowning at the number. Why would the director be calling her now? It was…3am in the morning.

"Director?" She answered the phone. "H-Have you already heard about the mu-museum?"

The raspy, and slightly slurred voice of the museum's director filtered through the phone. "Are you alone?"

"N-No. D-Director wha-"

"Aren't you a naughty girl?" Hinata's skin crawled. "How did you pleasure him? Did you gasp for him with that soft voice of yours?"

She grew cold all over her body at his words. "D-Director, have you h-heard about the m-museum?"

"No, you naughty little girl."

"Th-then why are you c-calling me at three in the m-morning?"

Her phone was wrenched out of her hand and she flushed deep as Naruto put the phone to his ear, a frown marring his normally happy features.

"-come to your voice."

Naruto's insides boiled with anger at the man's words. "Sir, this is Naruto Uzumaki of the Tokyo Police Department. Your comments alone warrant Hinata to file sexual harassment charges against you." He looked at Hinata who was shaking her head furiously, her expression horribly mortified. "In the meantime, I need you to come down to the central police station on different matters. There was a break in earlier tonight and we need to speak with you." His eyes widened and he smiled innocently. "Oh, the line went dead. He must have run out of battery."

Shikamaru smirked.

Naruto looked at Hinata carefully as he handed her back her phone. "Has he done that before?"

Hinata shook her head, face flushed a deep red. "N-No he's n-never…n-no."

Shikamaru tilted his head to one side, his eyes enquiring. "But you never felt comfortable around him?"

She nodded her head minutely, looking down at her hands clasped in her lap.

Naruto pushed her tea forward. "Drink up, this is still going to take a while."

* * *

"Thank-you for all your help this morning Hinata." Naruto said kindly as he dropped her off back at the museum. "Can I have a look at your phone for a moment?" She handed it over without a second's thought. "I'm putting my number in. You're going to be hearing a lot of me until the case is over so I thought it'd be easier if you knew who was calling. Also," He was looking intently at the phone. "If you think of anything, you change your mind about filing charges against your pervert of a boss-"

"N-No I c-couldn't-"

"Or you just want to talk, don't hesitate to call me. 24/7, for anything, okay?"

"I-I…" She saw the seriousness in the gaze now directed at her, his eyes like dark storm clouds. "O-Okay, th-thank-you very m-much U-Uzumaki-san."

"Call me Naruto, we're almost partners and colleagues on this case. You know more about the Hashi exhibit than I do, you can call me by my name."

"Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun."

He grinned at her before he laughed. "I've already been calling you Hinata, I'm sorry."

"Th-that's okay N-Naruto-kun, you can c-call me Hinata."

"Are you going home now?"

"N-No, I have so much to do. With my computer being st-stolen, I have to get all the data I can from the sh-shared drive and I still have to get the employee list f-for you. If the f-forensics team is finished in my office, I'll see what I can d-do to reorganise it."

"Alright Hinata, but try to get some rest. Even Shikamaru and I get the afternoon off to get some shut-eye." Hinata nodded as she got out of the car. "Good luck with everything Hinata, we'll be in touch!" He called after her.

She waved goodbye to his shyly before heading into the museum. Naruto watched her through the window, admiring her figure as she all but sashayed into the building. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were ruffled and he knew she was tired, but he still thought her beautiful as he watched her go.

As he drove off he decided that her eyes weren't the only physically attractive attributes she had.

* * *

**Review and then go onto the next chapter, tis already up.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**

* * *


	2. Case Closed

**Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...just that. (I swear this disclaimers are only designed to rub it in).**

* * *

For the next three days Naruto and Shikamaru worked hard on the case of the missing Hashi exhibit. Hinata had been able to rustle up a copy of all the employees that had been working and were still working since the Hashi exhibit arrived. She also sent over copies of the security camera tapes and what other limited data she had on the Hashi exhibit.

Shikamaru sighed as he sat at his desk, looking at the pop-up on his computer screen. "I don't think the criminals have access to one of Hinata's files. I can't open one of them, it's password protected."

A quick phone call to Hinata as she was leaving the museum that afternoon revealed to them that the password was the word 'jyuuken', whatever that was. There was nothing particularly important about the protected file, but Hinata explained she'd been in the process of password-protecting all her files after there'd been a breach in the museum's computer system.

"I-I don't think it has anything to d-do with the case. The breach was by a University student who hacked into the w-wireless on his laptop to do r-research. He was j-just a computer s-savvy student who got curious and got into the s-system."

Still, an interview was conducted and Hinata's story about the boy was proven to be true. Naruto had smiled as the boy had left, thinking that Hinata was predisposed to give people the benefit of the doubt.

The one file that Shikamaru had not been able to immediately access was just one of the past movements of the scroll, tracking it's trail back several decades. "She's very thorough." He had commented.

Hinata had come in the day before for a follow up interview and to get an update on the case, during which her father had called, having finally found out about the robbery.

"N-No father, I didn't think it of t-top priority to notify you. I am w-working with the police to get it all back." There was silence as she apparently listened to her father on the other end of the line. "No father, I d-don't think it was an attack on the Hyuga, we only owned one of the f-four artefacts. It was merely a c-coincidence." She closed her eyes with an almost inaudible sigh. "No father, I can't tell you the d-details of the robbery. Y-Yes, I know you're well connected, but if you find out, it won't b-be through me. And Neji doesn't know any details yet either, th-there's been n-no-one to charge yet. G-Goodbye father, I love you." She flipped her phone shut with a sigh.

"Stubborn?" Naruto asked from behind his desk.

She nodded. "M-My father seems to think that his m-money and connections c-can get him anything he wants."

"And most of the time," Shikamaru said as he put down his coffee. "That statement would hold true. But you're right, this case is not closely linked enough to him for him to exert his power and money to receive special treatment."

Hinata looked at her watch. "I-If you have no more questions, I-I'd better go. My car is back at the mechanics-"

"I'll give you a lift home!" Naruto volunteered with a smile.

Hinata blushed and accepted his offer with gratitude and humility. As Naruto led Hinata out of the station, Shikamaru watched with curious interest. Naruto liked this young woman a lot, he concluded. A vibration from Naruto's desk roused him from his thoughts.

Naruto had left his phone behind in his haste to aid Hinata. The viewing screen on the mobile phone read 'Mai'. As Shikamaru remembered, Naruto had dated a girl by that name about six months ago. Curiosity and boredom getting the better of him, Shikamaru leant over and flipped the phone open, reading the message.

'Naru, haven't heard from you in months! I'm sorry about last time, he was an old boyfriend. It didn't mean anything.'

Ah, now he remembered, Naruto had come back to his own apartment to find his girlfriend naked with an ex-boyfriend on the floor. Why a girl would be stupid enough to cheat on her current boyfriend in his apartment was beyond him. Were people really that stupid? Or heartless?

Naruto didn't need to see this message, he decided. He seemed to be getting along with Hinata very well and she was a smart, pretty, well-adjusted girl. As Naruto's friend, he approved of Naruto's current interest. He certainly wouldn't put Hinata in the list of the girls Naruto had dated that he dubbed 'those girls'.

There had been another girl once called Kimi…she'd broken up with Naruto the day after her birthday. And Erika…Naruto had dumped her when she'd become obsessively clingy and jealous. That had been an annoying three-week relationship that even Shikamaru had to put up with. And that girl Nami…

* * *

"T-Turn right at these lights please N-Naruto-kun." Hinata was blushing. "And it's th-that house, the two-storey one with the p-purple roof."

Naruto pulled the police car to a smooth stop outside the aforementioned house. "Are you on the first or second floor?"

"Th-the first. A v-very nice deaf man lives on the s-second. The p-poor man's wife left him when he lost his h-hearing in a workplace accident. He l-likes my cooking."

"You cook?" Naruto sounded impressed.

"Y-Yes, I find it diverting and r-relaxing. D-Do you cook?"

He grinned. "Does instant ramen and frozen meals count?" Hinata's silence and blush told him that she thought it didn't and he laughed. "Nah, I'm only good at catching bad guys. And kids, kids love me! Must be because I have more energy than they do…Shikamaru says it's because we're at the same intellectual level."

"I-I think you're smart N-Naruto-kun and you're v-very good at what you d-do."

"Thanks Hinata, that means a lot."

With that, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He froze as he pulled away and realised what he'd done. Hinata had stiffened too. She instantly felt herself go red, and unable to look up.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that, I made you uncomfortable."

"I-I-I-It's o-okay, I d-don't m-mind."

Naruto's eyes and smile were tender. "I'm glad." He kissed her on the cheek again, this time his lips lingered for a moment against her skin. "Bye Hinata." His lips and breath brushed her flushed skin.

"B-Bye N-Naruto-kun, and th-thank-you for the l-lift home."

She looked at him and hesitated for a moment, before she laid a quick kiss on his cheek before hopping out of the car and hurrying to her front door. She looked back for a moment after she got her front door open and he waved goodbye before she disappeared inside with a deep blush and a shy smile.

Starting his car, Naruto grinned goofily.

* * *

That night Hinata was laying in bed, tossing and turning, as she couldn't sleep, thoughts of Naruto running through her head. His smiles, his eyes and his kiss haunted her thoughts, making her heart skip a beat every now and then. She looked at her clock and it read half past 12 at night. She sighed as she sat up in bed, placing her feet on the floor.

Maybe if she got a drink she'd be able to sleep.

She went to the kitchen, reaching for a glass before she filled it in the sink. She was humming quietly as the water filled the glass, a smile playing across her lips. As she sipped her water, she scratched her bare leg absently. She was wearing an oversized university jumper that had been a gift from Neji on her graduating year of university, and a pair of short boxer shorts.

Her humming came to a halt as she heard the telltale signs of someone trying to force a door open. Grabbing her phone that was fortunately lying on the kitchen tabletop, she set her glass down and knelt down behind the counter. As the door splintered open, she poked her head around the side of the counter and saw three men in masks barge into her apartment.

They were speaking to each other but she wasn't paying attention, she was opening her phone to her newest phone contact.

* * *

Shikamaru watched as Naruto tapped the steering wheel and whistled a tune. "You seem to be enjoying this case. You must find the museum exhibits enlightening."

Naruto grinned, checking his rear view mirror. "Yeah, history is great, I'm learning a lot."

"And I bet its teachers has nothing to do with it…"

"I really like her Shika."

"I can tell."

"Did you know I've met her before?"

"What, was she one of 'those' girls?"

Naruto almost cringed. "No, nothing like that. You remember just over a week ago when we broke up that fight? She was knocked aside during the fight, I helped her up."

"Naruto, we broke up five fights last week alone."

"Ah, but you don't forget those eyes, especially when they're accompanied by a smile."

Shikamaru thought back. "No, I don't suppose you would."

Naruto was about to speak when his phone rang. "You answer it."

"If it's one of 'those' girls, I'm throwing it out the window." Naruto grinned. "Hello?" A short pause. "Hinata? It's Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

Naruto looked stricken. "Hinata! What's wrong?"

Shikamaru waved a quietening hand at him. "How many?" A beat. "Can you get out? No, it's alright, just stay out of sight and- Hinata? Hinata! Damn, lost her." He looked at Naruto as he slid the phone shut. "There's men breaking into her house and she can't get out. The phone cut out."

Naruto swore colourfully as he switched the siren on and the car tyres squealed as they made a hard and sudden left turn.

* * *

Her phone shattered on the floor into little pieces as she was hoisted to her feet by the wrists from her hiding place in the kitchen. The wool ski mask she was facing looked entirely foreign and evil to her as two narrowed brown eyes glared at her.

"Where's the last file?"

In contradiction to any of the several reactions he had been expecting, Hinata matched his glare. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

With those words, she pulled back a leg and kicked him hard in the shin, simultaneously wrenching her wrists from his now slackened grip. The man stepped back with a cuss, nursing his bruised shin. Hinata delivered him a hard blow to the nose, and she both heard and felt it break. She cleared the kitchen tabletop as if it were a gymnastics vault and made for the front door, which was within her sight.

Then another man came at her from the corner of her eye and she stepped back, right into the grip of the third and final man. Even in her situation, she scolded herself for not accounting for all three men she'd seen beforehand. The second man had a manila file in his hand.

"We've got what we came for." He caressed her cheek and she blanched away. "But there's no sense in wasting what's been so graciously put before us."

She spat at his ski mask, only to receive a slap across the face. She bit back her gasp of pain as she felt her lip split. The first man had recovered and reappeared, delivering a cowardly punch to the captive woman's face. That was going to leave a bruise.

She threw her head back, breaking the nose of the man holding her back and managed to get free, only to land in the grasp of the second man, the one holding the file. What was in it again? She wrestled in his grip for a few moments, before she was shoved to one side and was thrown against her dining table, impacting hard on her lower stomach.

She collapsed to the ground in a heap, the wind knocked out of her and her head spinning. She groaned and writhed for a moment, clutching her stomach, before darkness overtook her, surrendering her to sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

The front door to Hinata's house was already knocked in when Naruto and Shikamaru arrived and they both cocked their guns. Naruto cursed the delay of the back up, taking the lead as he ventured into the house that was only lit by moonlight. Switching the light on, they both saw Hinata collapsed in a heap by her kitchen table.

Though every fibre in his being screamed at him to rush over to her, Naruto stayed where he was, they first had to clear the house. Shikamaru headed for the kitchen, and as Naruto passed the figure on the floor, he bent down to check her pulse. His heart restarted at the sensation of hers still beating.

He cleared the bedroom and the bathroom, hearing Shikamaru clear the kitchen and the laundry. Naruto rushed back over to Hinata, kneeling down beside her and turning her onto her back. She frowned and groaned in pain in her sleep.

"Hinata, c'mon, wake up Hinata. Shikamaru, call an ambulance!"

Naruto could only assume and trust that Shikamaru did indeed call for medical assistance. Naruto checked her over for visible injuries. The bruise under her eye and bloody, split bottom lip caused him great anger. His eyes travelled down and he saw that some of her midriff had been exposed in her fall, and was pained to see the ugly, purplish-blue bruises already forming on her stomach.

"They tossed the living room. I think they found whatever they were looking for relatively quickly, everything else is intact." Shikamaru called from across the room.

Naruto looked back at Hinata's face, running a hand through her hair. "Hinata, wake up now. Hinata, it's Naruto, wake up please. I want to see those pretty eyes."

She moaned and her eyes creaked open, her expression becoming pained as the soreness in her body registered.

"Nar…N-Naruto-kun?"

He smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "That's me. Sorry I didn't get here sooner. What happened?"

"Three…th-they broke in. A-Asked for a…f-file. They…they f-found it." Her eyes closed again.

"No Hinata, you have to stay awake! The ambulance will be here soon, just stay awake. Umm…" He looked up at Shikamaru, who was nodding encouragingly. "What's your favourite colour, you haven't told me that."

Her eyes opened again, looking straight into his blue eyes. "B-Blue, like…l-like your eyes."

The admission surprised him. "What about food?"

"C-Cinnamon buns."

The sirens of police cars and an ambulance shattered the jarring silence. Naruto was whispering to her as he held her hand and stroked her hair with the other. Maybe if she'd had enough energy to talk, or if he'd realised, Naruto would have stopped talking because even the tone and rhythm of his speech was soothing, lulling her into sleep.

And so it was his urgings for her to stay awake that guided her into sleep.

* * *

"Sir, we did all we could to keep your daughter safe."

"I was led to believe that Hyuga involvement was minimal in the case. Why is my daughter now in hospital because of this 'minimal involvement'?"

Oh, this couldn't be good, Hinata thought as she roused into consciousness. The bickering continued, with Shikamaru trying to reason with Hiashi Hyuga, her father and very influential businessman. She groaned lightly, wanting to quell the fighting, it was her own fault she was here.

"Hinata!" That was her father.

"F-Father…my fault…acci-accident."

"Hanabi, get a nurse!"

Her sister was there too, that was rare. She hadn't seen her sister since Hanabi's 17th birthday the previous year. For whatever reason, Hanabi didn't seem to like her 5-year senior sister. It had started when Hinata had gotten her first job and moved out, when her father first started showing slight pride in his eldest daughter, in her independence.

Hanabi was not used to the spotlight not being on her.

"Hinata, rest. I'll find out who did this and have him buried-"

"Sir!" It was Shikamaru again.

"In legal documents. Neji will have him in jail by the end of the year."

"Th-there were…" Hinata coughed, her head swimming. "There w-were…" She couldn't finish; she ached everywhere.

"There were three men."

It was his voice, the one that had sent her off into peaceful sleep. Naruto.

"And who are you?" Hiashi again.

"I'm-"

"N-Naruto-kun." She whispered, forcing her eyes to open slightly, looking for the blonde amongst the brunettes.

"I'm here." He said softly from somewhere to her left. "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki sir, I'm assigned to the Hashi case."

"You haven't done a very good job protecting my daughter."

"Father…" Hinata managed to sit up. "It…it was n-never their job to protect me. My run-in with those m-men was purely c-coincidental. They came…they came for a file."

"What was in the file Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata closed her eyes, trying to remember. "It…it was…background information…the m-movements of the scroll." Her lips suddenly curled up in a secret smile. "It was the hard-copy of th-that file that was password protected. I only had it at home b-because I wanted to see if I could find anything unusual or interesting in it's history that w-would give us a clue as to whether the scroll is authentic."

Shikamaru nodded. "When they couldn't get into that file on the computer, and couldn't find it in the notes they took, they went looking for it in the only other place they could think of."

"Your address must have been among the stuff they took." Naruto added. "Oh," He mashed a fist into his other hand, his eyes widening in surprise. "If they went to all that trouble to get the one file, I think we can confirm that what they're after is the scroll."

"And it's secrets." Shikamaru said with a nod, agreeing with his partner. "Hinata, were they wearing gloves?"

"No," She lifted a hand to her face, flinching at the stinging pain. "And…" She seemed reluctant to speak. "I broke the nose of two of the m-men."

Shikamaru nodded. "We'll have your clothes checked for blood."

"Wait, you broke two of the guys noses?" Naruto seemed impressed. "How'd you do that?"

"My daughter has been training in martial arts since she was five. Hinata," Hiashi sounded slightly disappointed. "How did this happen?"

"F-Father," She fidgeted with her fingers. "There is a v-very big difference between a controlled spar and three erratic, m-morally skewed men. One…one even th-threatened t-to…" She trailed off, her sentence not needing finishing.

Hiashi nodded in approval. "Your injuries could have been more severe if you hadn't acted as you had. You should be proud." His lips twitched up in a smile. "I know I am."

Hinata's eyes watered. "Father!"

"I am relieved you are okay daughter. You had me worried."

Hinata smiled a large smile. "Th-thank-you father, and I'm sorry."

Hanabi re-entered with a nurse and Hiashi turned. "We have to go, I must conference with Neji, he will take your case against these men. Trespassing, robbery, assault…sexual harassment, we can have them put away for a long time even if they aren't put away for the Hashi robbery."

And he and Hanabi were gone.

"I have to call the Captain and inform the forensics team. Meet me by the car in ten minutes Naruto. I hope you feel better Hinata, we'll be in touch." Shikamaru said, bowing to Hinata.

Hinata tilted her head forward in reciprocation and the man left. Only the nurse and Naruto remained in her room, but her attention was only on the latter.

"You had me worried." He said suddenly. "And then when I saw you lying there…I thought I'd lost you."

"L-Lost me?"

Both were oblivious to the nurse and her smirk as she went about checking Hinata's condition.

"I like you Hinata." Naruto blurted out suddenly. "A lot…more than a friend and I was wondering if, after this case is closed, you'd want to go out sometime?"

Hinata blushed and her increased heart rate was picked up on the heart-rate monitor. They all heard it and it made her blush deeper, extremely embarrassed. She could only nod in reply, her words and courage escaping her.

Naruto smiled. "Well, I'd better go catch the bad guys. The soon they're caught, the sooner we can go out!"

He made to leave the room, but Hinata found her voice. "N-Naruto-kun, I…" She blushed in shame. "I sp-spat at the mask of one of the m-men. Just in case you n-need more evidence to l-link the two crimes."

Naruto grinned. "You are a very interesting girl. I'll see you later Hinata, get better soon."

Once he was gone, the nurse chose to speak. "I love a man in uniform, don't you?"

The heart-rate monitor beeped rapidly again.

* * *

The evidence collected from Hinata and fingerprints left at her apartment quickly led Naruto, Shikamaru and two more squads to a small warehouse off the beaten track. Two of the three men were sporting recently broken noses, and one of those two also had a nasty limp.

Naruto had almost laughed aloud when he saw the bruised leg as the man tried to limp away.

And they did find not only Hinata's saliva on a ski-mask out back, but also her computer, her notes and the exhibit she'd poured her heart and soul into.

Interviews back at the police station revealed to the law enforcement officers that the three men were only a fraction of a group of male descendants of an Edo era warlord that had been an enemy of Hashi.

Documents in the family's possession suggested that Hashi had been unflattering in his letters and documentations of the warlord. In an attempt to retain their ancestor's rather favourable historic representation, the men had resorted to destroying all the evidence of indecent and unlawful acts by their ancestor.

They had not yet destroyed the exhibit because they did not know what the scroll contained, which is why they'd also stolen Hinata's computer and notes. They'd broken into Hinata's house to retrieve the most important document they needed, but Hinata's infliction of damage had hindered their progress. They had been about to destroy the scroll, which through Hinata's research and their own documents had proven that it was authentic and did depict their ancestor in an unfavourable light, when the police arrived.

Neji came down on them hard in court, unforgiving in their attack on Hinata. It was the cornerstone of his argument in the Hashi case in which he also represented the state. Hinata's impeccable character and passion in the Hashi exhibit was regarded by the jury and they were almost as unforgiving in their decision to have all the men involved in the robbery and Hinata's assault, thrown in jail.

* * *

Hinata stood looking at the Hashi exhibit, which was now displayed in a new case, and had a new plaque. It accredited the discovery of the scroll's contents to Hinata, and the now famous Hashi exhibit brought many people to the museum every day to see it.

But it was past closing time, so Hinata was alone in her contemplation of her favourite exhibit.

That was until long strides with a slight spring in them echoed through the massive, empty halls, and a pair of arms slipped around her waist. A chin rest atop her head, and she only smiled and sighed contently.

"You know, if he hadn't been dead for hundreds of years, I think I'd be jealous of Hashi. He gets to see you more than I do."

"But you're on my mind more than he is Naruto-kun."

He turned her around in his embrace, leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Her split lip had long since healed, for it had been months. No matter how much her father had tried, the trial had not been as speedy as he'd liked.

As soon as Naruto and Shikamaru had been assigned a new case, the day after the men involved in both the Hashi and Hyuga case had been formally charged, Naruto had called Hinata for their date.

It had gone well, as had the second, and the third…and the tenth. By the time the court case had been concluded and the men sent to jail, Hinata and Naruto were already exclusively dating, Naruto being introduced as Hinata's boyfriend to her friends, and vice versa.

"I feel like celebrating Naruto-kun, can I cook for you at my place?"

"Did Hashi live in the Edo era?"

She smiled up at him. "I love it when you talk history."

He was chuckling happily as his lips met hers in a much more passionate kiss. "History…eternal…commitment."

* * *

**As you've probably noticed (if not, you might want to get your eyes checked) this is an AU NaruHina story. I've discovered a new favourite in NaruHina stories and it is ones like this. A one or two-shot that deals with an AU NaruHina meeting and get together. Just two ordinary people in an ordinary world.**

**On that note, I was inspired to write this after reading 'Sugar and Smiles' by TENDERvanilla and 'Pure Genius' by NessieGG. Read those and you'll know the sort of stories I now love.**

**Review!**

**Please.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
